A Blinding Light
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: It all starts with a discussion about "A Streetcar Named Desire"


**Author's Note : "The Monster Isolation" is one of my favorite TBBT episodes. Sheldon and Penny share an undeniable chemistry that can be seen in every scene they are together. This is an AU version of this brilliant episode.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Penny is removing her make-up, looking at the cheap mirror in the small dressing room. Today was a great night, judging by the applause of the audience. She has always loved "A Streetcar Named Desire" and playing Blanche Dubois was a dream for every actress. A smile plays on her lips as the image of her three friends appears in her mind. Leonard gave her a beautiful bouquet of red roses, enthusiastically repeating how good she was, how the play was powerful and entertaining. He didn't treat her any different since their break up, one month ago. It's a relief for her: she really cares about him, but not as a boyfriend; he's a good friend that deserves a woman who can love him the way he needs to be loved. And after two attempts, she realizes she is not that woman.

Amy was cute as always, saying she was beautiful and sexy. She chuckles, taking the vintage dress off and putting her own clothes. It's funny how opposite they are, but still are so compatible as friends. The brunette is her most constant companion in these days, since they both are single now. Two weeks ago, she had a big fight with Sheldon about his intimate issues and they decided to terminate their relationship. Amy was mournful at first, but as the days passed, she slowly came back to her old joyful self.

Penny grabs her purse, says goodbye to her colleagues and heads to her car, thinking about her tall neighbor. She still can't believe he actually went to see her play, despite his earlier refusal. Sheldon is not a big art fan, but his face was so stunned and delighted when he complimented her for her acting, she can't help but feel extremely flattered. He's been a sweetie to her after she assisted him with the "Fun with Flags" episode. Oh no, Penny, don't go there. She sighs, gripping the wheel with both hands, remembering her unexpected reaction to his proximity on the couch. Her body felt flushed, her palms sweaty and her core clenched wildly when he leaned closer to her, smirking at her like dozens of men did it before. She snorts, starting the car. Probably he had no idea what he was doing, being all sexy like that. "What's wrong with me?" she huffs to herself, anxious to get home and take a (cold) shower.

_XXX_

She is watching an old episode of "Scrubs", drinking a glass of wine, just enjoying a quiet evening alone, after her busy day. Glancing at her bedroom door, she feels her cheeks redden as the images of her last shower flash in her mind. Even with the cold water splashing over her body, her arousal didn't lessen, making her put the shower hose to a good use. Sheldon Cooper indirectly gave her an orgasm. Maybe she should look for a shrink soon. The knocks on her door bring her back to reality and she checks her watch, frowning when she notices that is past midnight. She opens the door, looking at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Sheldon? Why are you up so late?"

He smiles softly, "I was having trouble to sleep and supposed we can talk for a while…" he looks anywhere but at her, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not… Come in." He steps into the living room and she motions him to sit on the couch.

"Do you want something?"

"No, I just had a glass of warm milk… Thank you."

She sits beside him, suddenly nervous. Licking her lips, she tries to divert her impure thoughts and speaks calmly. "So… I'm glad you like the play…"

"I did. It was a very good work…" he plays with the hem of his pajamas, "You were remarkable."

"Oh… thank you…" she grins, "I know it was a small thing, we're all students, but I'm very proud of it."

"You should be… Your acting was phenomenal… I'm not very familiar with theatre, but your performance was stupendous."

His compliments bring a strange feeling of fulfilment to her. "Thanks again… What was your favorite part?"

He sighs, facing her with a slightly apprehensive expression, "I… I liked your monologue… Blanche's monologue… about… about the first time she fell in love…"

"Really? This is my favorite too!" she smiles at him, then inhales deeply, "They are some strong words…"

"It's true… May I ask you something personal?"

She gulps, preparing herself for one of his weird inquiries, "Sure."

"Did you feel the same? A blinding light turned on something that had always been half in shadow?" he stares at her so intensely, she almost stop breathing for a second.

"W…well… my first love wasn't that… that intense…" she stammers, running her fingers through her hair, "He was my classmate… Mark… he was a fun guy to be around and we had a great time together, but… but it wasn't a big love or something like that…"

He stays quiet, pondering about her words for a while then asks again, "Did you ever feel like this? Like Blanche, I mean."

She crosses her legs, thinking about his question. No, she had never felt this kind of love, she is sure. Her relationships can be separated in two types: the turbulent, extremely sexual affairs that always end with huge arguments, and the calm but boring romances that leave her wanting something more. "I guess… not." she answers, somehow frustrated with her romantic history. He nods, reclining his back against the cushions. Six years of friendship tell her he is hiding something, so she asks the million dollar question, "And you?"

He blushes instantly, glancing at the TV, avoiding eye contact, "Of… of course not."

"Really? Not even when you were a teenager?" she suggests, surprised with her own curiosity about his private love life.

"Well… maybe one time… nevermind…" He stands up quickly, walking to the door, "I feel sleepy now. I should go home."

She also gets out of the couch, touching his arm, "Sheldon, wait!" he turns to her, seeming annoyed by her proximity, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable… I thought we were sharing…"

"It's ok…" he interrupts her, staring at her lips for a few seconds, "I have to leave, Penny."

Ironically, a strong light does illuminate her mind at this moment. The recent events between them become clearer to her: the "Flags", the small unintentional touches, his reaction to the play, the questions about her first love… Not to mention her unfamiliar arousal every time he just looks at her. They're flirting with each other! Without her consent, she moves her body closer to his, so close she smells the faint scent of baby powder emanating from him. "Sheldon…" she whispers, standing on her tiptoes, caressing his cheek, "Who is the girl that made you feel like that?"

He swallows hard and traces a finger along her neck, "You."

That's all she needs to hear. His lips are so soft against hers, taste so sweet, she moans involuntary and places her arms around his neck, sighing into his mouth. He does the same, parting his lips and slipping his tongue in her mouth as Penny lets out a soft gasp. She wonders where he learned to kiss like this, with so much passion and at the same time with a tenderness that turns her legs into jelly. He presses her against the door, his hands grasping her hips tightly and licks her earlobe then nibbled it, earning a moan from her, "Sheldon…" Her response makes him growl, kissing her mouth again, pushing her harder against him as she spreads her legs to accommodate him better. One of his hands travels to her covered breast, gently kneading it until her nipple hardens at his touch and she bits his lower lip, tugging on the soft flash with her teeth. He stops, staring at her with dark eyes, panting lightly, "Penny… I don't… I don't know what to do." She hugs him, placing her head on his shoulder, "Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" He nods hesitantly and she clasp his hand in hers, leading them to the sit on her bed.

They're silent for a few moments until he clears his throat, his voice shaky, "You want to… to do this with me?"

She rubs his chest, smiling reassuringly at him, "Yes… Can't you tell?"

He chuckles, the earlier apprehension escaping from his eyes, "Alrightie." he leans in and kiss her again, his fingers returning to her breast.

She sighs, touching his wrist, grinning at him, "Let me…" she says and takes off her oversized shirt quickly, leaving him gaping at her bare chest. The moisture between her legs increases under his intense gaze and she grabs his hand, placing it on her breast, whispering, "Better, huh?"

He says nothing, just observes his fingers squeezing her skin as she throws her head back, moaning aloud. When his hot breath hovers above her stiff nipple, she looks back at him, watching his lips closing on the hard nub, sucking it steadily then switching to his twin, as her legs shake embarrassingly. She can't believe the asexual Sheldon is making her sob with arousal. She runs her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes, losing herself on the sensation of his lips and tongue caressing her, when he pecks her mouth, murmuring, "You're beautiful, Penny… Perfect, so perfect…" They kiss again as she lies on the bed fully, bringing him on top of her, his evident erection grinding against her tiny shorts. Her hands clumsy try to unbutton his pajamas top, until he pulls it with the undershirt over his head, displaying his lean but strong torso. She grazes her nails down along his abdomen, reaching his flannel pants, grabbing his clothed member as it pulses in her hand. He hisses, bucking his hips against her, as she sneaks her fingers inside his briefs, tugging at his cock, "Look at you… I knew you'd be huge…" she whispers while pushing down his pants with her other hand. Again, he takes the matter on his own hands, throwing his remaining clothes on a chair beside the bed. For a moment, she just looks at him, _really_ looks at his naked form. He's so handsome and pale, his skin dotted with small freckles, a trail of hair under his belly button leading her vision to his impressive dick, throbbing hard against his abs. He kneels between her legs, dragging her shorts and panties down, licking his lips as he examines her bare pussy with curious eyes. She closes her legs, feeling a strange shyness at his steady gaze. Breathing deeply, she gestures him to lie on the bed and he obliges, pulling her on top of him. She wiggles her hips against his length, nipping at his collarbone hard enough to provoke a groan from him, his hands now grasping at her hips, controlling her movements against his erection. This feels so good, so pleasurable, she may just come with this friction alone, but she needs more, she has to feel him inside of her, to finally fulfill her hidden fantasies. With great difficulty, she stops her motions and lock eyes with him, raising her eyebrows suggestively. The usually eloquent Sheldon sighs and just says, "Ok."

She kisses him briefly before leans over the nightstand, fumbling for a condom in the messy drawer until she finds it and rips the silver packet with her teeth. He gulps, watching her as she rolls the condom down his stiff penis, slowly stroking the rigid flesh, and then positions her opening over the swollen tip. "Are you sure?" she asks with a trembling voice, the magnitude of this moment suddenly falling over her. He brings her closer to him, their faces almost touching, "I've been sure for a long time…" and thrusting up, slides inside her slowly. She doesn't know what shocks her most: his blunt confession, or the exquisite way his member stretches her walls to the max. She pushes herself up on her arms, leisurely descending on his shaft, until he's buried within her. "Oh, God…" she moans, now bracing herself on his thighs, moving her hips up and down faster, as he clutches her hips, groaning with each thrust. His eyes are shut tight for a couple of minutes, looking like he is getting used to the news sensations, until he opens them and everything becomes even more intense. He stares at her, letting out short gasps, "Penny… Penny… slow down… please…" She understands that this is his first time, that he can't control his reactions properly, and stops, "Do you wanna be on top?" she suggests, her pelvis barely moving. "Yes... Is this okay?" She just smiles and rolls them over, wrapping her legs around his waist, his cock reaching unimaginable depths inside her. He kisses her passionately, moving his lips away for brief moments, whispering, "Mine… mine… oh, mine…" as she grabs his head, whimpering at each word.

His rhythm speeds up and he presses his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling while she recognizes the well-known signs of her imminent climax. "Sheldon… Oh, Sheldon… this is… I'm gonna…" she babbles, her body tensing beneath his, the first tremors starting in her core and spreading through her body like giant waves. She forces her eyes open, only to see his face hovering above hers, his expression full of affection when he says, "My Penny." There it is, the damn light again, blinding her senses, making her body spasm around him and something very close to love surround her heart as she screams his name into his ear. Everything is still blurred around her when he growls and collapses on top of her, panting deeply.

After a few seconds, he pulls out, sitting on the bed with his back to her and disposes the condom. She immediately misses his warmth, leaning closer to him and roams her hand over his lower back, silently asking him to get back to her. He turns to her smiling, lying on the rumpled sheets as she places her head on his chest, playing with the sparse hairs she finds there. "Counter-clockwise or my chest hair mats." he chuckles, kissing her forehead. She smiles, somehow relieved that this man is still her old Sheldon.

"Thank you, Penny." he whispers several minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She lifts her head, grinning at him, "You're welcome, Sweetie." Resting her head on the pillow, she questions him, "What are you thinking?"

He exhales, lying on his side, "That I am a fool for not doing this six years ago."

She touches his cheek, wanting to cry and laugh at the same time. "You're not a fool, Sheldon." her voice is filled with emotion, "You're a beautiful mind genius…" a kiss on his nose, "Sheldor, the Conqueror…" on his ear, "A Wackadoodle…" and on his mouth, "My Moonpie…" He holds her, sighing happily, with his long limbs wrapped around her for a long time. They have sex until the sunlight streams in through the window, both exhausted but satisfied. Her last thought before she falls asleep with him in her arms is how the world seems a lot brighter, with no shadows darkening her future.


End file.
